The present disclosure relates generally to the securing of wire in bulk packaging, and more particularly to a system and method for securing wire in drums using a tie-down apparatus.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wire, such as wire that is used for welding, is often transported from a wire manufacturer to an end user or consumer of the wire product in drums, boxes, or coils. As an example, drums may be used to store wire for use in an arc welding system. In some arc welding systems, such as MIG (Metal Inert Gas) welding systems, metal wire is used as an electrode to produce an arc. The welding wire also acts as filler material and is consumed during the welding process.
During transport from the wire manufacturer to the wire consumer, the wire may shift, bounce, or otherwise be disturbed, which can cause the wire to loop under itself or entangle. Such entangling may be problematic, for example in situations where the wire is utilized directly from the container in which it has been transported. Accordingly, there is a need to secure wire in transport containers to prevent undesirable movement of the wire during transport.